Chibi Wars
by Shigure-Senseii
Summary: Seems like the Arcobaleno aren't the only ones that have changed into toddlers. For some reason, the Vongola Primo and Decimo guardians have also, er, changed into babies/chibis! And, just for the hell of it, they have now entered into a war against eachother - without Tsuna or Giotto knowing, of course. Who will win? [Slow Updates...Sorry.]


_**Z**odiac**F**ox**S**tudios presents..._

_Chibi Wars**  
**_

**[**Disclaimer: **KHR **is Amano Akira's**.****]  
**

_By: **Shigure-Senseii**_

**_& Hana-Chi_**

...

...

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Rule

"O-Okay, everyone, I'll go find the Primo right now. So please," _-oh, please please please, PLEASE,...-_ "don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone..."

What a queer request from a brunette teen to a crowd of toddlers in an empty nursery. The nursery room seemed innocent, with its nice baby blue walls and toys scattered about. So why was this request so necessary? After all, they _were_ only toddlers...

"Nufufu, take your time, Vongola Decimo," an infant replied with a devious smile. He was crossing his little arms, eyeing the others around him with a smirk.

"Oya?~" an almost identical baby smirked, "Could it be you enjoy this pitiful state we're all in?" He closed his multi-colored eyes amused.

"Keep talking, boy, and see what happens," the Primo Mist growled as he withdrew a very large staff.

"Kufufu, touchy, aren't we?" the younger toddler grinned as his red eye emitted a strong dying will flame.

The worried brunette looked down at the two almost letting out a yelp as he shook with fear. They were smaller, yes, but were as terrifying as ever. "P-Please don't fight! Mukuro, Spade-San...and no weapons!" It might have been because he was bigger than them at the moment, but he was able to snatch their weapons away with a frown. "It's dangerous for you guys to fight here..." he let out a long breath. This was all so confusing. Everyone had turned into little babies, and the Primo wasn't here to help him, for some odd reason. The same sincere concern came into his eyes, "So please don't fight?"

Daemon grinned as he shrugged, "Well, if you insist, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"We won't fight," Mukuro replied as his gaze slowly met his predecessor's eyes.

'_Not in front of you, anyways,_' they both glared.

Tsuna sighed relieved. "That reminds me, everyone, I need to take all of your weapons." He turned to the rest of the babies. "This place might be a nursery, but that won't really help if you guys have hazardous items."

A raven-haired toddler looked up at the boy with his round hazel eyes, smiling. "Haha, Tsuna, don't worry about us. We're way too small to be that dangerous."

An energetic toddler with a white bandage on his nose jumped up agreeing, "Yeah! Just go find us a way to go back to normal extremely fast!"

Now, Tsuna knew never to judge a person's destructional abilities by mere size. There were the Arcobalenos, after all, and a certain home-tutor, who was more than capable of destroying a series of cities in less than a single day. And his friends were bound to wipe the Namimori Nursery off the face of the planet if they were allowed to keep their weapons. "But still..." Tsuna hesitated.

"Juidame! Baseball Idiot and Turf-Top have a point, though I hate to admit it. We'll be just fine, so please bring the Primo," another infant began as his emerald green eyes gleamed with determination. "If anyone tries to disobey your orders," the silverette frowned as he suddenly held one very large dynamite with both of his hands, "I'll blow them up to oblivion."

'_THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M AFRAID OF!'_ Tsuna inwardly screamed with his face frozen in shock. He finally shook his head quickly and pulled the dynamite out of the toddler's hands.

A red-haired infant sitting on a letter-block shook his head in disappointment. "Decimo, the Primo shouldn't be too far off," he said calmly. "But if you don't hurry, you'll definitely miss him."

"Ah, that's right, he went to the candy shop with Lambo and Lampo-san," the Sky remembered as he rushed to the door. "I hope they didn't transform either; I'm leaving now, so be good!" When the door clicked shut, various glares were exchanged, whereas others just either smiled or looked extremely confused.

* * *

"'Blow them up to oblivion,' huh?" Chibi-G began with a disapproving frown, jumping down from the letter-block he was perched on earlier.

The silverette pointed his small chubby finger at him, whirling around, "Shut the hell up! I was dead serious. So you guys better behave!"

Chibi-Yamamoto was sitting beside a cradle, swinging the bat he was glad Tsuna didn't confiscate and listening to the bantering of the other toddlers.

Eyeing the impatient Decimo Storm, G sarcastically asked, "Are you trying to make your boss more worried?" The baby pulled a cigarette out of his mouth, blowing out more smoke. "Hopeless."

Gokudera twitched.

"Mah mah~ calm down, Gokudera~" the Decimo Rain began, trying to ease the tension somewhat.

In another corner of the room, there seemed to be an intimate conversation going on...

"Kufufu, now, where were we?~" Chibi-Mukuro flashed a smile.

Chibi-Daemon ran his fingers through his perfect bangs and snickered, "I was right about to rip you apart, limb by limb."

"Oya~? That's not how I remember it," the smirking younger illusionist glared.

"Pitiful, having such a bad memory span," the annoyed baby scoffed as he charged.

Weapons, four times their size, appeared in their hands in a swarm of mist as they swung it at one another with hardly any effort.

They laughed in union, "Die."

Chibi Knuckles scratched his chin as he comically rolled onto his stomach, deep in thought. "Hmm..." he opened his large eyes and put his fists into the air. "Yosh! I don't think he can do it! Asari, Let's go get the Primo ourselves!" He straightened his priest robe, which had also shrunk along with him, huffing. This problem was one he had to solve with his own two fists.

"Oi! Trust in Sawada! He can do it...TO THE EXTREME!" Chibi-Ryohei shouted with a fierce glare, jumping onto his feet next to the Primo Sun.

"There are some things you should just leave to the grown-ups," the infant clothed in traditional Japanese clothes smiled as he set his large wooden flute on the ground beside him.

The Decimo Sun frowned as he tilted his head confused, "I don't get it...but I'm sure Sawada wants us to stay here."

"Mm...Fine!" the Primo Sun Guardian smiled approvingly after noting the loyalty Ryohei exhibited. He then noticed someone was moving from the corner of his eyes.

"Oi, Alaude!" was the first thing the sleepy platinum-blonde Chibi heard as he woke up with a bored yawn.

A soft, but deadly, voice caught all of their attention.

"Those who disturbed my slumber...I will arrest," blue eyes glared at all the babies before him, "Without any remorse."

Everyone just froze. Daemon and Mukuro smirked; Yamamoto and Ryohei blinked; Gokudera and G glared; and Knuckles and Asari hoped what the Primo Cloud said next was a joke...

All of hell broke loose that one instant after the French skylark gave the first rule: "A battle to the death, the only rule being... don't be the one to die."

Being a band of mafioso, they all agreed. Sounded fun, right?

On another note, thank kami-sama, the nursery was abandoned, or else 'normal' people might have gotten hurt.

* * *

...

...

A/N: Shigure-Senseii here! I love KHR, I'm sure you do, too! XD Anyways, thanks for reading this far; I hope you liked it. LEAVE A REVIEW, AIIGHT? Only Vongola Flames permitted, if not..back off! Jk. But seriously, don't bash my 9th grade level writing, I did write it in 9th grade after all. I just chose to publish it now with the help of my best friend Hana-Chi ~ Yes, this is a collab work, pretty neat..dontcha think so? :D Tsu-Tsu plushies for everyone who agrees! Well, ciao til the next update!

-SS

A/N(Also the Beta...):

XDD Alrighty~ First official collab work! /mental high five/ I had lots of fun, though~ I hope that you enjoy this

-Hanachi

**x~Leave a review, and stay tuned for the next update!~x**


End file.
